


senioritis

by Bianca_writes



Series: The Adventures of Milo Haynes and friends! [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Mizar - Freeform, Swear Words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianca_writes/pseuds/Bianca_writes
Summary: Milo Haynes's first day of senior year is finally here and theres a mysterious new student named Tyrone Pines in all his classes. "Milo had a feeling that this year had a lot in store for him ... but that was probably just his senioritis talking."
Series: The Adventures of Milo Haynes and friends! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792360
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	senioritis

Milo’s last year of high school started in an hour. Man, he was gonna be a senior; that’s so weird. This was the year all his time in school had been preparing him for. In only a year, he’d be going off to college without any idea what he wanted to do with his life and at the end of the first semester he’d be turning in applications for said college when he had no idea what school he wanted to go to and deciding what he wanted to major in. He’d probably never figure out what he wanted to do with his life until it was too late and he’d have spent all of his money on some school he never should have gone to majoring in engineering or something he hated and he’d be miserable, broke, and alone and _nope stop that, stop thinking about it._ If he thought too hard about this, he’d just have another existential crisis. Gosh, his first day hadn’t even started yet and he was already having intense senioritis. 

Milo got up from his bed despite his mental protests. He could just stay in bed and not face that the future was coming way too fast for him to handle, but Milo understood that he couldn’t just avoid school no matter how badly he wanted to. He slipped on a simple blue t-shirt and jeans, quickly combed his messy hair, brushed his teeth, and headed downstairs. 

His Dad glanced up at Milo from watching tv, but he didn’t say anything or show any signs of encouragement on his face. It was only _his first day of senior year,_ it wasn’t a big deal; it’s not like this is something his Dad should acknowledge anyways _._ Milo smiled at his Dad, but he had already looked away to continue watching the news. 

Milo began to fry some eggs and put two pieces of toast in the toaster for breakfast.  _ He hated waking up early. He was making the simplest breakfast in the world, but each step of cooking was ten times harder when sleep deprived.  _ Milo mentally kicked himself for letting his sleep schedule get so messed up over the summer while he sat down on the couch next to his Dad. “So how’s your day been, Dad?”

His father spared a glance in his son's direction. “Fine.”

Milo inched closer to his father. “Where's Mom? It’s not like her to miss something like today.”

It  _ was  _ like her to miss things like this, but his mother usually at least greeted him in the morning whenever he started a new school year.

This time his father didn’t bother acknowledging Milo. He just stared ahead at the tv with a blank face as he said. “Your mother’s been having a hard time lately, so she's taking some well-deserved time for herself.”

It was selfish of him to want her to be there today. It’s not like this was a super important day or anything, after all his mother had been there every morning of the start of a new school year. It didn’t matter if she missed one of them, so why was Milo feeling so down? It’s probably just the senioritis getting to him. He had a wonderful mother who did the best she could and he should be grateful for that, not upset. 

Headlights streamed through the window, illuminating the dark living room. “Shoot, the bus is here already!” Milo exclaimed as he scowled down at the email on his MagiOrb explaining the bus schedule. The bus came at 6:30, not 6:45. It was just like him to get the time wrong! 

He grabbed his bag and threw away his barely cooked breakfast before running out the door. Just before leaving, he stopped and looked back at his father sitting alone in the empty, cold living room.

“I love you, Dad.”

Maybe it was because his father hadn’t heard him, or maybe Milo ran out the door too soon to notice if his father responded, but the living room remained silent except for the static sounds of the news on the tv. 

\-------------------------------------

As Milo searched for a place to sit on the bus, he saw a hand dive out into the aisle, followed by the head of his friend Damion popping up over the bus seat.

“Yoo Milo, come here dude.”

Milo quickly walked over to Damion and sat next to him. He didn’t need Damion to tell him to sit next to him. He was already planning to sit with him but Milo appreciated the gesture nonetheless. Although it had caused a few people to glance in their direction as Damion had a bad habit of speaking louder than he thought he was which Milo had ... less appreciation for.

Despite the fact that they were both sitting down, Milo still had to look up to talk to Damion. Milo loved Damion, but the fact that he was so short and best friends with the tallest guy in their grade made the two stand out like a sore thumb when they were together.

“Welcome to senior year, Damion. Also known as hell. At least that's what all the upperclassmen have told me it’s like, but I really hope it’s not.”

Damion laughed. “Dude, it’s like we’re at the top of the food chain now. It’s kinda terrifying.”

Milo gave Damion a mock-serious look. “No Damion, it's not kinda terrifying, it's  _ very _ terrifying. And the worst part is that we only have one class together this semester. How am I gonna survive senior year without you?”

Damion gave Milo a bittersweet smile. “Look dude, I know that you were just joking there but I’m like, your only friend, and you tend to depend on me too much. This’ll be a good chance for you to… expand your horizons.”

Milo remembered the many times he had silently clung to Damion instead of talking to other people in their past classes. Damion had told him this many times before and Milo knew he was right but... it’s just hard to start talking to people. He had the problem of being too shy when introduced to someone and then once he opened up to them BAM an explosion of an overly talkative, excited, and bubbly side of him suddenly appears and scares them away. 

But Damion never got scared away by that when they became friends. No matter what he wouldn’t let Milo creep away from him into the lonely hole he dug for himself. After everyone he was close to left him or blocked him off from them, Damion came hurdling into his life and wouldn’t leave. Damion was so stubborn that way and the thought made Milo smile. 

Milo sighed. “I know Damion, it’s just… hard to accept that. You know?”

Damion patted Milo’s back. “The truth hurts, dude. I’ll still be here for you in physics though. Don’t worry, okay? You're like the most awesome person ever, you'll be fine.”

Milo was happy to have a friend as good as Damion and didn’t want to worry him with his stupid problems. Milo tried to give Damion a confident ‘I’m going to go out there and be super social and happy’ smile, but they had known each other too long for Damion to be fooled by him pretending to be fine.

“Seriously, stop worrying. I mean it when I say things are gonna work out. Now stop freaking out. Come on, you should be more excited we’re  _ seniors  _ dude. Everyones terrified of us so there’s no need for you to be scared.” 

Milo didn’t want people to be scared of him; he just didn’t want to leave the safe bubble that was high school and graduate. The future is horrifying and he had no idea what his held. He should know what his held, he’s a senior after all. They’re supposed to have everything planned out by now, so why didn’t he?

The bus pulled to a stop at the school’s side entrance and Milo and Damion, despite Milo’s protests, had to part ways and go to their different classes. Milo looked at his schedule on his MagiOrb and headed to room A-103 for Neolopian History with Ms. Miltson. He had heard good things about her class and was excited to have her as his teacher instead of the other history teacher Mr. Barski. 

He’d heard too many horror stories about his classes. Like how he calls his holo board a big peanut and his students “little dumplings of God” whatever that means. Instead of focusing on the given curriculum Mr. Barski tended to hone in more on his crazy conspiracy theories like how he thinks Alcor the Dreambender was the eightieth president of ancient America. 

Even if history sucks, it’s a lot better if you have a good  _ sane _ teacher. That was one perk of being a senior; most of the crazy teachers taught the lower grade classes while the more competent ones taught the higher classes. Plus they had more options for what classes and teachers they chose to have as their schedules were more flexible. Of course, that didn’t weed out all the crazies and unfortunately for Damian he got stuck with Mr. Barski. Milo was positive that he’d be getting an earful about that class from him later. 

Milo arrived at the classroom and entered at the same time as another boy he hadn’t seen before. The room was set up in tables that each seated four students. There were only five seats left as Milo had taken too long talking with Damion to get a good choice in seating. One of the seats was at an already occupied table and the other seats were at a table that no one had sat at yet. 

Milo knew that Damion would be disappointed in him for choosing the unoccupied table but there was no need for Damion to know that. To sit at a table where there's an already established friend group and intrude on them instead of taking the open table would be rude. Milo wasn’t avoiding talking to people; he was just doing the nice thing. 

Milo noticed the boy who entered at the same time as him was also headed for the empty table. There weren’t any other open spots (except for the nearly full table that Milo was  _ not _ going to sit at) so he accepted sitting with the new guy. Milo sighed; he didn’t know anyone in this class.  _ Oh well, having no one to talk to will just let him focus on the teacher more so Milo ‘didn’t mind’ this. Darn, this was exactly what Damion wanted him to avoid and _ -

“I like your hair.”

_ What. His hair? Oh, the kid across from him was talking to him, duh.  _ “Oh uuh thanks.”   
The new guy pointed at the blue streak in his hair. “Did you dye it yourself? It looks really cool.”

Milo thought back to when he dyed his hair. In the process, he had accidentally dyed the sink and shower as well and his parents were … less than thrilled. “Yeah, I did. It’s electric blue I think. At least that's what the box said. Oh, I’m Milo by the way.” The new kid extended his hand. “Tyrone Pines, pleasure to meet ya.”

Milo was taken aback by Tyrone introducing himself with a handshake. It was just such an old fashioned way of introduction, but he accepted it nonetheless. 

Second block went like anyone would expect the first day of a history class to go: all syllabuses, lectures about the teacher’s plans for the rest of the semester, introductions, etcetera. Ms. Miltson seemed like a sweet teacher, and her class didn’t seem like it was going to be too hard. At least it looked like Milo was going to have a better time in his first block than he anticipated. He hoped he could say the same for the rest of his classes. 

Throughout the class Tyrone repeatedly tried to talk to him over the teacher's lectures. Milo wanted to pay attention to Ms. Miltson but she wasn’t really teaching them anything, it was the first day after all, and it was really hard to pay attention when Tyrone kept randomly interjecting with weird remarks saying things like “So how do you like demons? Not that I like demons, they're terrible.” and “Hey Milo, if you bend your knee like this it feels weird. Pain is so funny. I mean pain isn’t funny, it’s just that the human body is really odd.”

As the class was starting to pack up their things to leave, Tyrone tapped Milo on the shoulder.

“Hey, what class do you have next? I have physics.”

Milo gave a shy smile to Tyrone. “I have physics next block too. Do you have Mr. Weber?”

Tyrone excitedly smiled at Milo and his face brightened, although it felt like he already knew they were in the same class somehow. “It looks like we have another class together, Milo.”

Milo genuinely smiled back at Tyrone this time. He knew the struggles of trying to approach people without seeming weird and Tyrone seemed to be trying really hard to befriend Milo despite how hard it is for him. Tyrone somehow managed to act even more awkward than Milo was in middle school and Milo could tell he wasn’t a sketchy person. He just struggled with talking to other people and Milo thought it was really sweet that he was trying so hard to make friends even when it was so difficult for him. Something about Tyrone made Milo feel like they’d been friends for a long time. It was a weird feeling but not a bad one. 

\-------------------------------------

Since they were both headed to the same class Milo and Tyrone decided to walk together to Physics. Milo silently worked up the courage to ask the question that had been gnawing at him since he first saw Tyrone. “So, are you new here or have we just not had any classes together before?” 

Tyrone took a second to respond as if he was planning out his response. “I just moved here from Carini. It’s a small country pretty far South of here.” Tyrone fiddled with his hair and looked away uncomfortably. 

Milo realized that Tyrone was trying to avoid talking more about his past and tried to steer the conversation away from it. “Well don’t worry you’re gonna love it here. Anyways I've heard some crazy stories about Mr. Weber's class. Physics is gonna be wild.” 

Tyrone looked elated.  _ He seemed really excited to talk to Milo. Maybe he had been worried about having no friends too? He had just moved here after all and for his senior year, of course he would have been worried. _

Tyrone fixed his intent gaze on Milo. “Oooh, what stories? I love hearing about crazy teachers!”

Milo grinned up at him. “One time a student kept clicking their shoes together so she made him take them off and she put it up in the ceiling tiles.” Tyrone giggled at this and opened his mouth to respond but Milo remembered another story and felt the need to tell it before he forgot to mention it. “And she used to do an experiment where you set bubbles on fire, but it got stuck on the holo board and it caught on fire so the school had to evacuate for the day. No serious damage happened and no one was hurt, but they don’t allow that lab anymore.” 

Tyrone's eyes widened with excitement. “That's so cool! Do they do any other labs like that? I love setting things on fire.”

Milo loved talking about science. A lot of people didn’t like science but it came easy to Milo and labs were so fun. In what other class can you set things on fire and mix magic with chemicals? How is that  _ not _ the most amazing thing ever? Maybe Tyrone was just feigning interest but he seemed genuinely excited about talking about labs. If Milo didn’t like him before he was definitely growing on him a lot more now. “This year we get to do a lab where we experiment with seeing how sigils react to different chemicals. It’s going to be so interesting! Magic mixed with science is so cool and there are endless possibilities for how different things could react. So many possibilities that scientists still barely know anything about it. Science and magic tend to be separate fields but getting to combine them is just like aaaah, especially in a high school class when most schools wait till college to go over it.” 

Tyrone didn’t seem to know how to respond to Milo’s love for science. He was surprised by how intense Milo got by that question and it showed on his face. 

Milo saw his surprise and knew he’d messed up again. He got too into something and exploded on someone. Now Tyrones was gonna think he’s weird and avoid him and leave him and forget all about him or worse he’d never forget how weird he is and always judge Milo for it. Way to ruin everything, Milo. Darn science, why’d it have to be so fun to talk about?

Tyrone noticed Milo’s concern. “You okay?”

Maybe Milo was overthinking things and Tyrone didn’t care. He was such a big dumbo. Why did he have to overreact to every little thing? He’d only just met Tyrone and in a year he’d graduate and never see him again. It's not like his opinion mattered but to Milo everyones opinion seemed like life or death. 

There was something nagging at Milo, it was like he’d known Tyrone for a while. It made him feel like an old friend he could trust. It was really weird and Milo didn’t know how to feel about it. He’d had close friends he thought he could trust leave him before and Tyrone could easily do the same, especially after he acted a bit weird in front of him and this was only the tip of the iceberg of the awkward weirdness that is Milo Haynes. “I’m fine. Sorry I got a bit too into talking about science and never gave you the chance to say anything.”

Tyrone's eyes widened in realization and shame.  _ Did he do something to make Milo uncomfortable? _ “Oh no, It’s totally fine! I think it's really cool how much you like science, really.”

Milo’s anxiety deflated a bit but he was still ashamed that he overreacted so much about something as small as talking about science. He’d lost friends over this stuff before. How could he know when he’d crossed the “cringe” line, especially with someone he’d just met that he doesn’t know well enough to see what they think is going too far? That odd feeling of familiarity made him feel like Tyrone wouldn’t judge him for that, but Milo could see that was just a lie he was telling himself. If you want to make friends you can’t be yourself and the only exception to that rule was Damion. Damion would kick his butt if he knew Milo thought that way, but Damion was lucky and had never experienced the way the world can judge you and throw you away like trash. Everyone liked Damion. He’d never really lost a friend like Milo had and he never had trouble talking to people. Damion would never make a friend and lose them within an hour like Milo had just done with Tyrone. 

Tyrone nervously scratched the back of his neck as he searched for a way to repair things. “Look, uuh, I’m sorry if I did something to make you uncomfortable. Sometimes I have problems with … connecting to and understanding people. If I did something bad I can leave.” 

Oh no. Now he’d overreacted and  _ definitely _ just lost his budding friendship with Tyrone. Of course he had. The only thing Milo seemed to be good at is driving people away. He’d only just met Tyrone but he really wanted to be friends with him. He had to salvage this somehow. “Oh no no no, it’s not you it’s me! I’m overthinking things. You're being so nice and welcoming and kind and I'm just ruining everything. I should be the one who’s sorry. I really want to be friends with you. You're a great guy! I’m just … kind of a mess.”

Now it was Tyrone's turn to apologize. “Oh no trust me, I’m the biggest mess in the world. Your messiness cannot beat my messiness. I have thousands of years worth of messiness to deal with. I mean not literally thousands cause I’m human … but basically like 3,764 years worth of total mess.”

Milo laughed. “That’s a very specific number of years worth of messiness. I have like six thousand years worth of messiness all bottled up into eighteen years.” He sighed at how ridiculous he was being. “I guess we both have a lot of problems then, huh.”

Tyrone gave Milo a knowing smile. “Yeah, we’re both just a bunch of big messes. Let’s both be messes together and make an even bigger mess.”

Milo smiled up at Tyrone. “I’d like that.” 

Tyrone smiled back and realized he should probably change the conversation away from how much of a mess they both are before things get awkward. “So anyway, could you tell me more about sigils combined with chemicals? It sounds really interesting.”

Milo was filled with excitement at the very prospect. He hadn’t scared away this Tyrone guy yet and he hoped things would stay that way. “Heck yeah!”

\-------------------------------------

Damion was waiting outside the physics classroom for Milo. He loved Milo but really worried about him sometimes. There was only a year until they were both out of high school and thrown headfirst into the harsh reality of adult life. College was going to be hell for him if he couldn’t work up the courage to talk to any of his teachers or peers. He hated to admit it, but at the rate Milo was going he wasn’t going to survive a day out there without him. 

Damion noticed Milo making his way through the hall and started to wave towards him until he noticed that Milo was happily talking to a guy Damion had never seen before.  _ So Milo had taken Damion’s advice and already made a friend. Maybe he shouldn’t be so worried.  _ When Milo noticed Damion from across the hall and rolled his eyes at him Damion knew he was doing his “creepy mom face” again. 

Damion watched as Milo's mystery friend finally noticed him and turned to continue talking to Milo, asking him “Who’s that?” Damion may have been too far away to hear them but he liked to boast about his sharp skills at reading lips although Milo vehemently denied he had any.

When they had reached Damion he smiled and waved at them. “Yo Milo, who’s your new friend?” He turned to look at Milo’s friend. “I’m Damion by the way.” 

Milo’s friend gave him an ecstatic smile that was almost too wide for his face. “Oh, I know.” Realization of how creepy that sounded reached the mystery friend’s face. “I - I mean Milo told me.” Milo burst out laughing at his friend's awkwardness but stopped when he started to snort and blushed causing the mystery friend to start laughing as well. “Hi, I’m Tyrone. I’m here. I mean, I’m new here to the school. Hi.” 

Ah, Damion thought to himself, so that’s how Milo made a friend so quickly. This guy seemed to act a lot like how awkward little Milo used to, although Milo’s still pretty awkward, and Tyrone was new and looking for a friend. Milo would totally click with someone like that and see a bit of himself in him. That doofus may be shy but sometimes his big heart overrode that. Damion smiled and patted Tyrone and Milo’s shoulders. “Let’s get our physics on dudes.” 

They all went inside the classroom and saw the teacher had put a seating chart up on the holographic display board. Damion was the first to find their names. “Awesome! We’re all sitting together.” Tyrone happily said “Wow, that’s great!” but it seemed like he had somehow expected this would happen. 

Damion didn’t know what it was about Milo’s new friend Tyrone but something about him seemed … he didn’t know how to describe it; he just had a different vibe or something. Damion assumed he was only being overprotective of Milo and overthinking things. This Tyrone guy wasn’t going to hurt Milo, he was just an average dude and Milo was  _ finally _ making friends. Damion should be happy for him not putting up guards against his new friend. He’d only just met the guy, gosh, why was he being so judgy this was a good thing and Tyrone seemed cool.

Halfway through the class, Milo flopped down onto the desk with a dramatic sigh. “I have gym next block ugh I’m gonna die. I’m so sick of this school, why can’t graduation come sooner.”

Damion jokingly rubbed Milo’s head in a comforting motion.

“There there. You have Mrs. Hillster and it’s way too easy to get away with not doing anything in her class. You really should try and exercise though. It’s like leveling up video game stats but in real life dude!”

Tyrone quietly cleared his throat to get the two boys’ attention and grinned at them. “Milo, I have her for gym next block too.” Tyrone seemed to be planning out what to say next and put on a face of mock fear. “O-oh no gym. We’re gonna die. But at least exercise helps to uh prevent us from dying.” He said that last part more like it was a question than a statement. Damion thought the way he talked about gym seemed like he was lying so that he could connect with Milo. Awww what an awkward little dude. Damion was starting to like this Tyrone guy. 

Milo shot up from laying on the desk, a little weirded out by Tyrone's odd comments on gym but too focused on how crazy of a coincidence this was to mention it. Besides, he knew it’d be rude to point that out. “Wait, we have three classes together? That’s crazy!” 

It was super unlikely but Damion had to ask. “What do you guys have fourth block?” 

The two boys simultaneously said “magic and magical creatures.” 

Tyrone grinned. “I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other, Milo.”

Milo squealed with excitement earning them a passive-aggressive comment from Mrs. Hillster about irresponsible loud students which made Milo’s face go impossibly red. 

Seriously before Damion met Milo he didn’t think anyone could get so visibly embarrassed but Milo’s face could go so red you’d think he was a shapeshifter or something. He’d seen a shapeshifter turn purple before when he dared Alyssa Dart to change color in elementary school and although that was super cool he’d like to see her try and turn redder than Milo was right now. 

The rest of the class went by surprisingly quickly. The only really notable thing that happened was when they chose their lab groups for the year and the centaur Jamie got in a fight with a few other boys over who would get to be grouped with Vanessa.

Damion and Milo decided to be grouped together of course and Tyrone joined them as well. He seemed scared that they’d reject him when he asked if he could join their lab group. That poor awkward guy, he’d probably been through a lot of pain to be so scared of rejection and inexperienced in talking to people. Milo struggled with the same things and he’d been through a lot of awful crap and Tyrone was in an even worse state than Milo had been when Damion first befriended him. Damion really hoped that Tyrone was okay and was just a naturally awkward person who hasn’t been hurt by anyone but from what Damion had seen of Tyrone he didn’t act that way. 

Tyrone seemed like a good person. His off feeling from earlier was just him being unreasonably worried about Milo and Damion felt bad for ever suspecting Tyrone would hurt him. Talking to him felt like talking to an old friend despite him only just meeting the guy. There was one thing Damion knew for sure by the end class; physics this year was going to be sick.

\-------------------------------------

Dipper was feeling especially anxious today. It was his first time meeting Milo and he was  _ lying to him _ . Sure, this was a much better way to introduce himself to the new Mizar than just blipping into their bedroom and scaring the crap out of them with a “surprise you’re Mizar!” but he’d never lied to them about his identity before. 

People who knew him as “Tyrone” before discovering he was Alcor tended to take the whole demon thing a lot better. Just look at Thomas, as a demonology student he’d been fully aware of the many terrible things he could do to him as a demon but he trusted him and easily accepted the whole Alcor thing. Dipper really hoped this would work out and that Milo would take the news well like Thomas had. 

“Hey, you good?” Milo was looking up at him with a worried expression painted on his face.

Darn, his worries must have shown on his face. What should he tell him? It’s not like he can just say “oh don’t worry Milo, I’m actually Alcor the Dreambender and I’m just scared about how you’ll react to finding out you’re Mizar.” Okay Dipper, just come up with some reasonable excuse. “I’m fine. It's just kinda scary moving to a new school.” 

Milo’s face softened and he searched for the right words to soothe the worries of his new friend. “I’ve never moved before but it seems like a really hard thing to do. Don’t worry you have me and Damion to make sure this school year goes great. And hey you’re seated next to me in all my classes so …” Milo stood up on his toes to reach “Tyrone’s” ear and whispered, “if you ever need to look at my test answers I don’t mind.” Milo returned to standing normally and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “But my answers would probably be wrong anyways so uh maybe don’t do that.” 

Dipper laughed and gratefully smiled down at Milo. “Thanks, I really appreciate that.” 

Milo opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by their P.E teacher finally arriving in the gym. All the other gym teachers had already gathered their students and headed to the gyms they were using for their first units while everyone in Dipper and Milo’s class had been stuck waiting for Mrs. Hillster to arrive. 

Because today was the first day of gym, all that happened was the teacher explaining the plan for the class and doing a warm-up lap around the track.  Milo's grumbling and fish-like flailing during the run made it very apparent to everyone that he disliked gym.  Dipper hoped that once he told Milo he was Mizar that he wouldn’t want to go cult bashing. From what he’d seen so far Milo seemed to hate confrontation and exercise, both of which were kind of essential for that. 

Despite Milo’s aggressive hatred towards gym, it was quickly becoming Dipper's favorite. He used to sympathize with Milo's point of view on gym especially because kids would make fun of him for being wimpy during gym back when he was human. He remembered how Mable laughed so hard when he proclaimed that he was manly after she had called him dorky when he failed to do a single pullup. Now he liked gym because point A he is a very manly demon and point B it's the only class where they actually got to do stuff in gym instead of just sitting and learning stuff his omnipotence already let him know. 

History was going to be the worst out of them all: being taught a very simple and watered down summary of events he’d already lived through was going to be sooo boring. At least he had Milo there to make the class more interesting. Back when he first started college before befriending Thomas and the gang the classes were super boring but this time he had friends from the start: Milo and Damion. 

Dipper had promised himself and Lucy Ann that he wouldn’t use his omnipotence on the next Mizar or barge in on their life until they were over eighteen but Damion wasn’t Mizar so Dipper was free to use his omnipotence on him and boy was he glad he did. Man, he hadn’t befriended a reincarnation of Soos in such a long time. It was so good to see his face err soul again. 

\-------------------------------------

As Dipper and Milo headed to lunch, Milo continued to complain about gym. “ _ Why  _ do they make gym required? It makes everyone smell sweaty and it takes up space in our schedules that could be filled by an actually academic class. We’re in school to learn not to get buff!” 

Damion silently ran over to the two of them and put his arm on Milo’s shoulder, effectively jump scaring him. “I dunno dude, getting buff is pretty great too.” Damion flexed his arm to show a barely visible muscle peeking out. 

Dipper gave Damion a silent, heavily judgmental stare. “Uh-huh. Sure man. You’re  _ very _ buff.”

Milo looked down sadly at his baby fat. “I  _ would _ like to be buff but to get buff you gotta exercise so that’s never gonna happen for me.” 

Damion patted Milo’s shoulder. “If you would just do accelerated gym or join track with me then we could both get buff dude. Heck, even showchoir makes you gain a bit of muscle plus it’s super fun. Two birds with one stone.” 

They weaved through the maze and chaos that is a full high school cafeteria and found an empty table. Milo was the first to speak after they sat down. “So, how are your classes so far?”

Damion had somehow already gotten out his lunch and made it halfway through his sandwich. “Mhmnmnhnnn nd mhmnngn hmmnhgar!” 

Dipper chuckled at Damion’s attempt to talk with his mouth full of his ham sandwich and deadpanned at him. “Maybe try talking when your mouth  _ isn’t  _ full.” 

Damion started to eat the remaining food in his mouth so fast Dipper was worried he was gonna choke. He was trying to eat so much that it reminded Milo of that unsettling video he saw online of a bird eating a fish whole. 

Dipper noticed that Milo turned a bit green and wondered why he did that.  _ Was Milo that grossed out seeing Damion trying to eat his whole sandwich in one bite? Dipper had seen far too many disturbing things to be affected by this, but to be fair it was pretty gross. _ Damion dramatically gulped down the last bits of his sandwich. Milo looked absolutely disgusted by what he just witnessed. Dipper couldn’t blame him. 

“Woah, at least stop to breathe between bites!” Milo exclaimed. 

Damion got a serious look on his face. “No dude, I had to talk about the horror that is AP calculus as soon as possible. Eating that sandwich normally would’ve taken way too long. Listen to this crap, the teacher gave us not one, not two, but  _ three _ pop quizzes and the whole class was nonstop work! It’s the first day but Mrs. Wilton just immediately jumped right in. The moment the bell rang she closed the door and said ‘Hello class. Please take out your textbooks and open them to page 37.’ No introduction no time to think no nothing she just immediately dove into it! She’s a nightmare teacher!” 

Milo whistled. “Geez, no wonder everyone calls her a slave driver. She’s a literal demon.”

Dipper’s skin had turned a few shades paler after hearing Milo say that but luckily Milo and Damion were too focused on hating the calculus teacher to notice. 

Damion took a deep breath in preparation to continue ranting about the horrible Mrs. Wilton. “That’s not even the worst part. One kid arrived at the door at the same time as the bell and she just locked him out of the classroom. A few minutes later she let him back in, gave him a detention, and embarrassed him in front of the whole class by using him as an example to ‘teach us what happens to lazy children who think they can get away with being late to her class.’ She gave detention to everyone who didn’t have a textbook too. Saying that she emailed us the list of supplies she expected us to have in June and that if we didn’t have them we were irresponsible. Thank god I had notifications on for when the school emails me on my MagiOrb or I’d be screwed.” 

If Dipper didn’t know any better he would have agreed with Milo that Mrs. Wilton was a demon. “Man, she sounds terrible.” 

Damion looked at Dipper with exasperation. “She  _ is  _ terrible dude.” 

Milo ate the remnants of his tomato soup before rejoining the conversation. “I warned you not to take an AP class, Damion. You’ve never even been in an honors class before this, why'd you suddenly jump to AP level.” 

Damion raised his eyebrow at Milo and looked at him like the reason why he took AP calculus was obvious. “Cause colleges eat that stuff up. It’s like fighting a super powerful enemy to raise your stats before facing the big boss.” 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but you have to have the power to beat the super powerful enemy first.” 

Damion had always been the mom friend who looked out for and lectured Milo whenever he was being stupid. Now it was Milo’s turn to lecture Damion. “You’re wearing yourself out too thin, Damion. Aren’t you still doing track and show choir this year? AP calc is gonna give you a super heavy workload and you’ll be so busy with clubs that you won’t have the time to do any of it. It's not too late to change classes or drop out of a club.”

Damion scoffed. “Oh please, it’s not  _ that  _ hard. I’ll be fine.” Damion was not, in fact, going to be fine. 

People began to file out of the cafeteria to head to their next class and Dipper complained to Milo and Damion that school lunch periods were way too short. _ Seriously, thirty minutes was not enough time. Sure, he could eat a deer whole in a second but humans needed time to eat.  _

\-------------------------------------

It was time for magic and magical creatures.  The school made the class a graduation requirement, believing that learning about magic would help students stay safe. 

Dipper had low expectations for this class. He knew it was probably going to be just like health in middle school; a class taught for safety reasons that is on a subject too large to actually fit anything of substance in in a semester. 

Health was basically only three units: don’t drink, don’t do drugs, and basic anatomy. Magic and magical creatures, MMC for short, was going to be the same; a class on a subject too large to actually teach any of it and with units focusing on obvious things but this time those units would be on things like why you shouldn’t summon demons and the dangers of using magic without the proper tools and preparation. 

If you teach in school that children shouldn’t be smoking they’re still gonna do it and the same thing happened here. Dipper knew all too well that the same thing happened because these classes have a unit on demon summoning but more kids tended to summon him when they were taking MMA. Idiots. 

The class used to be taught freshman year but too many freshman summoned demons and the government thought that seniors would be more logical. Oh yeah, a group of kids thinking the end of high school was the end of their lives stuck in the you only live once mentality of “this is our last year of high school we should enjoy it and act as wild as we can” would  _ totally _ be less likely to summon a demon. After the government changed it to be a required senior class, the amount of summons he got by MMC students practically doubled. Once again, idiots. 

Dipper and Milo took a seat at an empty table when a girl joined them and seemed to recognize the two of them upon sitting down. “Oh, you guys are in my gym class, right? I’m Kate by the way.” 

Milo smiled back at her but he seemed terribly nervous and his aura was very smporple. Dipper spared Milo from the anxiety of talking to a new person by speaking first. “Yeah, we do have gym together. I’m Tyrone and this is Milo.” 

Milo nervously waved at Kate with a sheepish smile while trying to appear unnerved by this sudden social interaction. It was still very obvious that he was uncomfortable. Kate grinned at Milo. “I don’t bite dude.” 

Kate wondered why Milo was so nervous.  _ Was he one of those pronat jerks? _ She grimaced. “Look, I can sit somewhere else if you're not comfortable.” 

Milo was horrified. He was just nervous about suddenly talking to Kate and had never wanted to hurt her feelings. She was super cool and known throughout the school for being the strongest wrestling team member. To have someone like her suddenly talk to him was just … a lot. “Oh no, I don’t want you to leave! Seriously you can sit here. It's fine, really!” Kate looked skeptically at Milo but stayed. 

The bell signaling the beginning of class rang and Mr. Peterson left his desk to greet the class. “Welcome to magic and magical creatures. I’m sure we’re all going to have a great semester. First things first I have a seating chart prepared so everyone please move to the seats I tell you to go to.” 

Dipper found it weird that he made everyone switch seats through him telling them where to go instead of simply displaying the seating chart on the holo board but he didn’t say anything. The even weirder thing that Dipper noticed was that as more kids got their seats it seemed like only the preter kids were being seated. As more seats got filled his worst suspicions were confirmed. The only empty seats were used to divide the preters from the humans as the preters were seated at the very end of the class and the humans towards the front. 

Dipper was filled with rage. The man who was supposed to educate these kids on preters and magic was blatantly racist against it! He wondered how many minds had been tainted by this buffoon’s teaching before. Teaching them only to see the bad side of preters and none of the good! “He’s segregating the class.” Dipper said in a furious voice just loud enough for the whole class to hear but quiet enough that Mr. Peterson wouldn't assume he had intended for everyone to hear him. Dipper _had_ intended to make the whole class aware of what was happening, but he had to plan how to take down this racist jerk before doing anything too rash. 

Mr. Peterson gave Dipper a look of deep offense. “Young man, this seating chart was randomly generated online. I am in no way segregating the class. Please don’t jump to ridiculous conclusions and attempt to ruin my reputation as a teacher the moment you begin my class!”

Dipper thought he was mad but seeing Kate’s reaction to this put Dipper’s anger to shame. She was shaking with rage. “You bigoted prick. You shouldn’t be allowed to teach in this school, you disgusting excuse for a teacher!” 

Now Mr. Peterson was mad, his face turning a shade of reddish-purple and his aura becoming a deep shade of blorange. _He could accept Tyrone yelling at him as his student file said he was human but for a werewolf to have to gaul to step out of place and yell at a teacher like this! That insolent behavior wouldn’t go unpunished; that thing needed to learn her place and so did Tyrone._

“This is a great teaching moment. You see class, werewolves like Kate here tend to have a shorter temper than most and can be very dangerous if angered. Remember to be cautious around their kind.” Mr. Peterson pointed at Kate and Tyrone. “You two will have a detention with me tomorrow after school. Do not disrupt my class again or you will spend the rest of it in the principal's office.”

Kate stood up from her desk. “Fuck you!” 

Mr. Peterson was practically vibrating with rage. “Principals. Office. NOW!”

Kate stormed out of the classroom. All the students were on the edge of their seats watching Kate and Mr. Peterson fight. It was clear that by the end of the day everyone in the school would know what went down. 

Dipper really wanted to hurt that pronat teacher but it’s not like he could kill Milo’s teacher (that would make revealing he’s Alcor to Milo a lot worse) and yelling at him like Kate did would get nothing done. He needed to prove to the school that he was being racist and get him fired. 

It would be hard to get solid proof on something like that. The school could easily play off the seating as an accident or say it isn’t discrimination and whenever Mr. Peterson says something racist he could play it off as teaching magic safety. Like he did when he unfairly called all werewolves dangerous and ill-tempered. How could he take him down? Dipper was definitely going to talk to Kate and Milo about this in gym tomorrow. 

The rest of MMC was very tense. Dipper wanted to talk to Milo but Mr. Peterson snapped at anyone who talked without being called on. While going over the units Mr. Peterson would throw in many passive-aggressive and blatantly racist comments that made Dipper's blood boil and filled Milo with silent rage. 

\-------------------------------------

Milo sat on his blue bed and reflected on the day’s events. He was fuming. How could a teacher act that way? It’s absolutely ridiculous and only Kate had the guts to stand up against him. Man, she was so cool. 

Milo wished he had done something too but confrontation isn’t exactly his strong point. He should have done something instead of staying silent. This wasn't something he could stand back and let happen but he just did. It's cruel and wrong to treat someone differently purely because of something as insignificant as their race but too many people disagreed with that. The transcendence happened three thousand years ago but even after all that time of having preters in society, so many people still discriminated against them and called them monsters. Standing up against one racist teacher would do nothing to solve the big problems of a racist society but it would at least be doing something and it would spare so many poor preter kids from being discriminated against by their teacher that is supposed to teach about this and protect them from it. 

So much had happened today and it was only the first day. Milo had a feeling this year had a lot in store for him but that was probably just his senioritis talking. After all that had happened today, Milo had lots to think about but mainly Tyrone filled his mind. Normally it took him a long time to warm up to people but Tyrone was able to quickly draw him out of his shell. Sure, he was still nervous around him. He’d just met him after all, but talking to him was easy and hanging out with Tyrone and Damion felt oddly familiar. Tyrone had the guts to stand up to Mr. Peterson and point out that that demon was segregating the class. From what he’d seen Tyrone was a genuinely good person but along with the weird deja vu feeling of companionship he felt towards him there was something else that was off about him too, but Milo couldn't put his finger on what. 

Gosh, there he went again overthinking everything and being paranoid. Milo knew that Tyrone probably wouldn’t do anything bad but whenever he got close to anyone he tended to worry about things like how maybe they don’t want to be friends and are just using him. He hoped that the off feeling he got from Tyrone was just him being paranoid again. He really did want to be his friend. Spending today with him today was great and Milo was looking forward to spending the rest of the semester with Tyrone. 

It’d be crazy if they had all the same classes next semester too. He’d have to ask him about it tomorrow. The first day of senior year that Milo had been dreading for so long was finally over and he was actually looking forward to going back tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning there is some explicit language in this fic!!!  
> Anyone remember the mizar Milo that was mentioned at the end of my first fic Love Advice? Well now he has his own series oooh how exciting!  
> Thank you Aba for betaing this fic you made it 1000000 times better you're the best! Aba is the best beta and teacher!!  
> Gosh, this fic took forever to write. There will be a lot more Milo fics to look forward to so please keep an eye out for updates! Hopefully chapter two takes less time to write lol.  
> Thank you for reading this I really appreciate you for reading this whoever you are ILY! I hope you enjoyed Milos intro fic!


End file.
